Your Call
by LizistheShiz
Summary: Jacob's got enough to deal with- but now he's got boyfriend troubles on top of it all! Edward's got his own package to carry and now fate has put the two together to try and support the other. Edward plus Jacob equals too much to handle!
1. Chapter 1

"I want to go to Forks High," I said bluntly, just wanting to get it over with. Small talk was only making the looming conversation even more dreaded.

My father, Billy Black, looked taken aback as he looked at me from across the kitchen. "What's wrong with your school?" he inquired, confused.

My father was an older man, probably around his late forties, with a wrinkly face. He was fit with the beginnings of a beer gut, his black hair fell to his chin, and his black eyes were unwelcoming in their blankness.

I played with my thumbs. "Nothing's _wrong_, exactly..." I said uncertainly, though I knew that was a lie. "I just think Forks High is... better in their education," I lied, scrambling for something better if he didn't buy that.

He raised a fuzzy eyebrow at me. "How could you say that? You've never been there- much less checked out their offered education," he pointed out.

"I did once," I said, slightly too defensive-sounding. "Just checking out my choices," I added.

He was quiet for a while, staring down at his coffee. He finally sighed and looked back up at me. "Alright, Jacob, find out when registration day is and you can go to Forks High," he finally relented and downed the rest of his coffee. "I've got work now," he grumbled and started towards the door.

I did an internal victory dance. "Thanks, Dad!" I called after him, already pulling out my cell phone to call the Forks High office for information.

I think I heard a mumbled welcome before the door shut. I heard the distant rumbling of his truck roar to life then take off towards his mechanic's shop.

I sighed, lowering my phone into my lap. I followed his car outside the window until it disappeared.

My father always seemed to be at work. He was hardly ever home and, when he was, he didn't want to talk or hang out. He simply remained cooped up in his room or out in our own garage, working on the car he was rebuilding from scratch.

I loved mechanics as well and didn't see why he didn't want to bond through that. I offer to help and he denies in some pretty rude ways.

Was it me or was it my mother? Was it stress at work or lack of a better paying job? Was it the insane price of a prosthetic leg or the fact that I required one?

I returned my attention to my phone and scrolled through the contacts. I found the number for Forks High and hit the call button.

I talked with a secretary who kindly told me her name was Ms. Cope. She informed me registration for the eleventh grade was next Monday and school started a week after. I thanked her after a few minutes of listening to her mindless chitchat, just wanting the phone call to end.

I slipped the phone back into the pocket of my jeans and slid my arms into my crutches. I pushed myself up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and peered inside, starving because I'd woken up two hours ago and had nothing to eat so far. I pulled out the eggs, deciding I'd scramble some for my mom, Lissa, and myself.

As I was whisking some up in a bowl, I heard Mom's feet padding delicately down the hallway towards the kitchen. She came in, saw I was doing something for myself like a normal human, and freaked out.

"Gosh, baby! Go sit down, I'll fix you some breakfast. You could fall and hurt yourself," she fretted, rushing over to me and gently, but firmly, tugging the whisk out of my hands.

My mom was shapely, her stomach slightly extended. She came from a different tribe, her skin taking on a lighter tone. Her hair was a light black, falling to her mid-back and her blue eyes showed her overprotective, motherly instincts.

"Mom," I whined, sighing as I held my ground. "I'm not a baby. I _am_ capable of doing these things on my own," I said, my patience wearing thin. I'd had it up to my limits with people treating me like I was mentally disabled. I knew she was only worried, and I appreciated it, but she has gone way too far.

She lightly patted my cheek. "I know sweety. Now go watch TV," she commanded, a sweet smile on her face, like she hadn't heard a thing I said.

I gaped at her for a moment then, when the shock wore off, my anger rose. I turned and got out of the kitchen as fast as I could. I felt like I was suffocating, like some deadweight was laying on my chest.

"Don't go so fast, honey!" Mom yelled after me. "Where are you going?" she asked, sounding slightly frantic.

"Out!" I hissed, grabbing my keys from the table by the door. I swung the door open then lithely kicked it shut.

In my truck, I resisted the urge to just sit and cool down. I needed to get out of there before Mom made her way out of the house to stop me. I backed up and floored it with no destination in mind.

Once I'd crossed the imaginary line that separated La Push and Forks I realized I was heading towards the park I'd visited so many times before. There were only children and their parents there so I was free to simply sit, relax, and think.

I pulled up and parked next to a sweet Volvo. I opened my door and, as usual, it took a few moments for myself to maneuver my way out. My crutches seemed to always get stuck and then I'd have to be careful getting safely to the ground.

"Need some help, Mister?" asked a girl around six that had just gotten out of the Volvo. She was very pretty with chocolaty eyes and bronze hair that reached her waist. She had her hand sticking out just to where I could reach it.

I smiled and took her hand, something I wouldn't have done if an adult had offered help, and pretended that she helped me out of my car. "Thank you," I said sincerely and shut my car door.

"What's your name?" she asked curiously, gripping onto the edges of her dress and swinging lightly.

She was absolutely adorable. "Jacob," I told her, using that voice that is reserved for children only. "What's yours?"

"Nessie! Where'd you go?" asked a worried, male voice.

The little girl turned towards it then quickly back to me. "Renesmee, but everyone calls me Nessie. Like the lockness monster! Rawr!" She curled her tiny hands into claws then giggled like crazy.

I laughed along with her, secretly searching for her father. "That's a very pretty-"

I was cut off when a man, hopefully her father, appeared and scooped her up. "There you are!" he said, relief clear in his voice.

The man was extraordinarily beautiful. He had wild hair that showed where his daughter got her hair color. His eyes were a stunning shade of liquid green with thick eyelashes to frame them. He was pretty well built and very young-looking to have a daughter of Nessie's age.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him and he seemed to be having the same problem.

"Who's your friend, Nessie?" asked the man, not taking his eyes off me.

"Oh, that's Jacob! I helped him out of his car," Nessie explained matter-of-factually.

I flushed, breaking my gaze to look at the ground. Now this beautiful man was going to think I was some incapable cripple that needed help twenty-four-seven.

"Did you now? How very sweet of you," he said sincerely. "Now, how about you go play with Annabel? She's already over by the swings," he suggested.

"Kay!" Nessie ran off, through the open gate, and over to another little girl.

"She's a beautiful girl," I complimented after a few moments of silence between us.

Edward beamed, his eyes unconsciously glancing at his daughter. "She's my angel. Even when she doesn't act like one." He chuckled, shaking his head.

I laughed along with him, wondering what his name was. I was also extremely saddened by the fact that he was taken- and with a kid.

"Oh, yes, I'm Edward Masen," he said, almost like he was reading my mind, and hesitantly held out his hand, like he was wondering if I could shake it.

I hated when things like that happened.

I took his hand and shook it firmly. "Jacob Black."

"Wow, nice grip," Edward complimented, chuckling lightly as we walked into the park together. "Bet you're a mean arm wrestler."

I laughed along, sitting down at the bench he stopped at. "A few years of working these," I gestured to my crutches that were leaning against the back of the bench, "and you build upper arm strength quick."

He nodded. "I would imagine so. Do you live around here? I've never seen you around before," he asked curiously, his eyes closely following every move Nessie and her friend made.

I thought it was sweet he looked after her so well. "Um, no. I live in the little reservation nearby. La Push," I explained.

I couldn't help wondering if he was judging me for having only one leg. If he was then he certainly didn't show it but I couldn't be sure. Perhaps people in Forks were nicer than the people in La Push.

"Ah, yes, I've been to the beaches down there before," he mused and visibly tensed when Nessie jumped off her high-flying swing, but relaxed when she landed lithely on her feet. He turned to meet my eyes suddenly. "I'm sorry, this is the first time I've brought her here and I'm just a little worried," he apologized, though I wasn't sure why.

I brushed it off. "It's fine. I'm glad you're worried," I said sincerely, then realized that probably sounded stupid. "Ah, where's the mother?" I asked, trying to cover up the stupid remark.

His eyes wandered back to where Nessie was swinging again. "I don't have the slightest idea," he said in a faraway voice.

I immediately felt bad because this was obviously a tough question for him. "I'm sorry. I didn't..." I trailed off, wondering how else I could apologize.

He looked back at me and smiled beautifully. "Its fine. You didn't do anything wrong," he quickly assured and leaned back onto the bench for the first time. He laid his left arm across the back to where his hand lightly brushed my shoulder.

"What brings you here?" he asked casually, like the little brush of his fingers on my shoulder was no big deal at all.

"Um, I-I like coming here. I like to watch the kids playing..." That sounded like a stalker. "I love kids," I added, then realized that also sounded like a stalker/child molester. "Um, well, its-its peaceful watching-"

He cut me off by laughing. "My God, you're cute," he purred and crossed his legs in a way that angled his body towards me.

I flushed, looking down at the ground. I had just sounded like a blubbering fool and Edward thought it was cute. "Uh, thanks," I said in a gruff voice, unsure of what else to say. "So, are you going to Washington University?" I asked, unsure if he was in college or not but wanting to change the subject.

He looked embarrassed by my question. "Ah, no. I'm going into..." He mumbled something else.

"Sorry, I didn't hear ya," I said curiously, leaning closer.

He cleared his voice and looked into my eyes. "I'm going into the eleventh grade," he said, slightly louder. His cheeks turned red.

My eyebrows knit together. It didn't seem possible that he could have a child of Nessie's age and be seventeen.

He must have recognized the confusion on my face. "Um, I'm really twenty-one... it's a long story," he said, thoroughly embarrassed, looking away again.

I shrugged. "You can tell me if you want but I'm not prying," I offered and turned to watch the little kids playing.

We lapsed into silence as we each watched the kids. It was comfortable and easy being around him. I was thoroughly enjoying just his presence. I wondered if he was enjoying mine as well.

I jumped when an old fashioned ringing started up.

Edward seemed surprised as well. He dug into his pocket and I guessed it was his cell phone going off. He glanced at the number on the tiny screen in front and frowned before flipping it open.

"Hello, Mr. Wilson," he greeted politely, shooting me an apologetic look. "Uh, caller ID... yes sir... no sir... but... sorry sir... alright, yes sir." With a sigh, he flipped shut his phone and ran a hand through his hair. "Dammit," he cursed softly, dropping his head into his hands.

Concerned, I couldn't resist leaning towards him and rubbing his shoulder soothingly. "Hey, something wrong?" I asked quietly, unsure if he wanted to tell me.

He shook his head very slowly, paused, then nodded and raised his head to look at Renesmee. "That was my boss... he says he needs me to work today," he explained. "And... And I promised Nessie that we'd have this whole day... just the two of us..." He stood up suddenly and started pacing. I think he muttered something about being a terrible father.

I watched him, my whole head moving left to right as he paced in front of me. When I was certain he was muttering how horrible of a father he was, I gathered up my crutches, stood up and planted myself right in front of him.

"You, my friend," I pointed at him once I got his attention, "are nothing _close _to being a terrible father. If you were a terrible father, you wouldn't even have her right now, being a single dad. If you were a terrible father, you wouldn't have to go in to work. If you were a terrible father, you wouldn't have brought her _and_ her friend up here to the park," I said, very seriously, gesturing to where the two girls seemingly set up a game of tag.

He glanced over to the girls and smiled lightly. "Thanks, Jacob." He looked back at me. "I needed someone to tell me that." He looked at me for a while. "Are you free tomorrow? Around lunchtime?" he asked, giving me a beautiful lopsided grin.

I nodded, trying not to fist pump the air.

"How about coffee?" he invited.

I nodded, smiling like I'd just won the lottery. "Yeah... that's grawesome..." I frowned, my eyebrows knitting together, wondering what word had just popped out of my mouth. "Wait... that was supposed be great... and awesome," I explained, flushing bright red. I sounded like a teenage girl.

He started laughing like there was no tomorrow. "Like I said. Very cute." He pulled out a pen from his back pocket and took my hand. "Here's my number," he mumbled, scribbling down the numbers. "Call me when you're free." He gave me his crooked grin then left to gather up Renesmee and her friend.

Still in something like a state of shock, I plopped back down onto the bench. A guy that I was really beginning to like had just asked me out and gave me his number.

It had been a dream of mine to have guy write his number on my hand.

Then I remembered Renesmee. How could he possibly be gay and have her? Did he just fuck a girl to test the waters? Did he not like it then get stuck with her after the mom couldn't take responsibility? Was he even really asking me on a date? He could just want to be my friend... Well, if he just wanted a friend then I could most definitely do that.


	2. Chapter 2

Mom wasn't at home when I got there, thank God. I think she said something yesterday about a book club meeting then tea with all of her lady friends.

I locked the door behind me, tossed my keys onto the table by the door by habit, and made my way into the kitchen, now officially beyond starving. Thoughts of Edward had clouded the hungry part of my brain the whole ride home so I didn't think about stopping for something to eat.

A note was waiting for me on the counter. It was on the fancy post-it notes that Mom insisted on buying so that my father's and hers would clash when they left me notes.

Post-it notes were how we communicated most of the time. It was like revisiting the fourth grade when everyone talked through notes that were passed from one end of the classroom to the other.

I unstuck it from the granite counter and glanced it over.

_Dear Jacob,_

_I'm worried. We'll talk when I get home from my book club meeting._

_Love you,_

_Mom._

Really? That was all she had to say after she had so clearly made me angry earlier. The fact that she was worried made me even angrier. She was always worried. I wished she would just back off.

She wouldn't even let me do the simplest of tasks that she used to bitch and moan about until I did them. Now that I'm more than willing, to make up for failing them, she does it all with a smile that is completely fake.

I tossed the note into the trashcan and grabbed two cokes and a half eaten sandwich from the fridge. I walked back to my room, the baggy the sandwich was in dangling from my mouth and struggling to juggle two cans. I locked the door behind me and collapsed onto my bed, letting my crutches carelessly fall to the floor- which probably wasn't a very good idea considering it cost a lot to replace them. I grabbed my stereo's remote, flipped it on, and popped open a can of soda.

I glanced at my hand and couldn't help smiling at the sight of Edward's number. He was definitely the highlight of my day and if Mom would just forget about the little thing that happened earlier then this day would end perfectly.

I grabbed my cell phone off the oak table beside my and programmed his number into my contacts. I scrolled through my song lists until I found the perfect one for his ring tone.

As I turned up the volume on my stereo until it was insanely loud and bit into the turkey sandwhich, I wondered when I should call him. I didn't want to wake him up by calling too early but I had to call sometime before twelve because that was lunchtime- wasn't it? But he did say around lunchtime so did that mean to call before or after? What if what I thought to be lunchtime was a different time for him?

I groaned in frustration, now wondering if I was quite possibly over thinking this. I had never, _ever _been put into this position and I really had no idea of what to do.

I picked my phone back up, clicked my stereo off, and called my best friend and another reason to go to Forks High.

"Hello?" Bella said distractedly and slightly annoyed.

I frowned. "Did I call at a bad time?" I inquired, absentmindedly biting at my sandwich.

"Oh, hey, Jakey!" she exclaimed, now giving me her full attention. "No, no, no, I'm doing some supply shopping for school and I just finished a small argument with Charlie over what kinds of notebooks I should get," she explained then someone talked to her in the background. "Charlie says hi and that you should come join us in our quest for school supplies if you haven't already gotten yours," she invited hopefully.

I smiled, thinking I'll talk to her later, and this was the perfect opportunity to get school shopping out of the way. "Sounds like fun. You're at Walmart, right?" I asked, standing and grabbing my wallet.

"Yep! See ya soon!" she said excitedly and then hung up.

I laughed, smiling at her happiness. She was a hyper girl and never ceased to make me smile.

I put my phone into my pocket, finished off what was left of my lunch, and warily walked outside of my room, listening intently for any signs that Mom was home. I didn't hear anything so I hurried out of the house and into my truck.

As I drove to the Walmart in Forks, I tried to calculate the basics that I would need for school so I could get as little as possible. It was my job and only mine to use my money for anything school related and, since I made little money at the gas station I worked at, I didn't have that much to work with.

I pulled into the parking lot and parked, wondering how I was going to manage a shopping cart and hating that I had to think about this. Why couldn't I just be a normal person and be able to push my own shopping cart?

The second I walked inside I was hit with a million sympathetic gazes that I hated. My eyes landed on the lady by the shopping carts and I saw she was already moving towards one of the automatic wheelchair-like carts for senior citizens. Then I was saved by Charlie and Bella who were waiting by the door for me.

I hurried over to them, blushing because I still felt some people staring. Bella met me halfway and gave me one of her famous hugs that always made me feel normal and loved and Charlie patted my shoulder while she was still hugging me.

"They were gonna put me in one of those wheelchairs again," I informed them shamefully, wondering if perhaps I did need one.

Bella smiled sadly. "They're just trying to be helpful," she said soothingly, knowing I hated when things like that happened. "We can share this cart so no worries." Her hyper side was showing through and the sight of it made me feel even better.

Bella was a average-sized girl with brown hair that waved down to her waist. She was abnormally thin considering the amount of food she inhaled and her skin was sickly pale. Her brown eyes were lively along with attitude and always showed what she was feeling.

We started walking back to the separate section for school stuff, Bella babbling on about teachers she liked and hoped I got and the ones that were horrible and hoped I didn't get.

"So, Jake," Charlie said, knowing I was only half listening to Bella. She didn't stop and made no gesture that said she even heard him. "How's Billy and Lissa?" he inquired.

Charlie was around my dad's age just a little fitter because of the demanding police officer job he upheld. His skin was only slightly darker than Bella's and he had her same shade of hair though his was short and curly.

Bella immediately stopped talking as he said my parents' names and slapped his arm. "_Not _cool, Dad," she hissed, glaring at him. She knew that my parents and I were having a hard time and I really appreciated that she stood up for me.

"They're fine," I said bleakly, looking the other direction. My eyes fell upon a bronze-haired God, wearing a blue, Walmart vest, being yelled at by a pudgy guy with a bad comb-over.

At the sight of him, I freaked out, my heart pounded against my chest unrelentingly, and I started to sweat. I glanced around frantically and finally decided to try and hide behind pole. I attempted to make myself small.

Bella turned away from the binders and gave me a funny look. "What are you doing?" she asked incredulously, looking straight at me thus giving away my horrible hiding spot.

"Shhh!" I hissed and pointed towards Edward.

She glanced over and got what I was meaning completely. She smiled maliciously and gave me a wink. Then she did the worst thing ever; she walked right over to him while I silently cursed her and tried to remain hidden.

"Excuse me," she said and I had a bad feeling she was talking to Edward. "Could you help me get something?"

"Sure," I just barely heard him say and then they started to walked closer.

Frantic for a way out and embarrassed that he had gotten me so nervous, I turned to look at the items that were right behind me, hoping she actually needed his help with something nowhere near me. If she was just trying to get us talking I was going to kill her because I was sure to look like shit. I was sweaty, beat red, and I was sure to start stammering.

"Excuse me, sir," I heard Edward's voice right behind me and he was so obviously talking to me because Charlie was farther down the aisle and no one else was here. It sounded like he didn't recognize me from behind so I could only hope of slightly sidestepping out of his way then turning to make a run for it.

Just as I was executing my sidestep, my crutch landed on a notebook that was laying on the floor and I started to fall.

I never hit the ground though. Strong arms caught me but were unable to save my crutches that had slid from my arms in the process of my decent.

"Jacob," Edward said, surprised, as he got a look at my face, at the same time Bella worriedly exclaimed, "Jacob!"

I smiled sheepishly and squeaked out something stupid: "Long time no see." Then flushed an even brighter shade of red.

"Oh, my God! Jacob, are you okay? Jesus, I'm sorry!" Bella fretted, frantically gathering up my crutches.

Charlie and another pair of feet were running over, asking if I was okay. I noticed the other pair of feet was the guy that was yelling at Edward.

I sighed, frustrated by all the attention. I wiggled out of Edward's arms and grabbed my crutches from Bella. "God, guys, I'm _fine_! I just fell for God's sake! Its no big deal but because I'm _crippled_," I spat the word, "everyone has to make a fuss of it! If that had happened to anyone else, y'all would have laughed and simply helped the person up. But _nooo_, you've got to get crazy worried about the guy with the one leg getting tripped up." I was perhaps a little furious.

I then stalked off the best I could given my situation. It seemed everything concerning my disabilities had been really getting to me lately. I turned the corner and leaned against the shelf filled with assorted cat foods.

I had just yelled at my best friend, my best friend's dad, and a guy that I was crazy for. Man, I was in some deep shit.

I didn't know what to do. Should I stay right where I was or should I go back and apologize? I was pretty rude, now that I think about it. I should own up and apologize, not knowing why I was taking my anger out on them.

I blushed, thinking about how embarrassing it was going to be to apologize. I never was one to say I was sorry easily. It wasn't like I didn't want to but more like it was a pride thing.

I went to turn the corner and found myself face to face with Bella. She didn't look pissed as all get out, as I had suspected, maybe just a little peeved.

"Sorry!" I blurted out, perhaps a little too loudly, earning myself a few stares, before I lost my nerve. I gave her a sheepish grin.

She rolled her eyes, which was her unusual way of accepting apologies, and slapped my arm. "I always laugh at you. I was just mad at myself for succumbing you to my bad luck." She pouted. "Anyways, you ruined my plan but Edward is still here and Charlie and I will secretly hide in this cat food aisle." She then pushed me, lightly, back towards the school supply aisle.

Charlie gave me an apologetic smile as he quickly walked past me and followed Bella.

I was now all alone with Edward who was attempting to grab a binder just out of his reach. "Bella," he says, obviously not noticing she wasn't there anymore, "sorry, but I think I'm gonna have to get someone just a little taller."

I cleared my throat, hoping to grab his attention without saying anything, for fear I'd stutter and look like an idiot. I came a little closer.

He turned and saw me. He smiled, which might mean that he has already forgiven me for blowing up. "Hello again, Jacob," he said.

Feeling shy, I glanced down at the floor then back up to him. "Hi... uh, sorry for kinda... blowing up," I apologized, still walking closer, feeling like he was some magnetic force drawing me in.

"Its fine," he said with a shrug then glanced around. "Where's Bella? Didn't she want that binder?" he asked, confused.

"Oh... uh, guess not anymore," I said with a shrug then got an idea that might be a little strange but I had a bad feeling he was about to have to get back to work. "Will you help me do some school shopping?" I asked hesitantly.

He smirked, raising an eyebrow. "I was hired to help," he said and glanced around. "Do you know what to get? Just the basics?" he asked. "Yes, of course the basics. Budget?" he inquired.

I was hesitant, unsure of how much I had and how much I would need. "Um, not sure. How about we just see what it adds up to," I suggested, trying to do it nonchalantly.

Edward nodded. "Alright. To get as little as possible while still getting what you need I think..." He then continued to rattle on things and pointed them out, letting me choose which I liked best of the designs. He left for a moment to get a basket so he wouldn't have to carry everything.

When he got back and we were finished up, we just started talking.

"Yeah, I had to come in because we were shorthanded tonight. A few of my coworkers mysteriously called in sick, all with the flu." Edward rolled his eyes. "We don't have any evidence but we're pretty sure they aren't sick."

I laughed, shaking my head. "Sounds pretty suspicious to me," I agreed, unconsciously scooting just slightly closer to him.

"Hey, you two!" Bella appeared, ruining something close to a moment between Edward and I. "Charlie's ready to leave. Are you, Jake?" she asked, smirking knowingly.

I rolled my eyes and, after he stood, Edward gave me a lift up, bringing us pretty close. Surprisingly, he pressed a light peck to my cheek then turned to leave. Before he was out of sight, he turned back around, winked, and said, "Call me," in an extremely dreamy voice.

Once Bella was sure he was out of hearing range, she let out a mini squeal. "Oh em gee! He's who you wanted to talk about over the phone isn't he?" she exclaimed, jumping up and down.

I blushed, thoroughly embarrassed by not only her words, but the volume of her voice. "Hush!" I exclaimed but couldn't keep the smile from my face. "But yes, he is. Isn't he gorgeous?" I gushed, unable to help myself.

"Beyond!" she agreed in a quieter voice. "We have to have a sleepover tonight," she said matter-of-factually and I was quick to agree.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella and I finally found Charlie who was getting the food part of his shopping list. Or, at least, he was attempting to get the food part of the shopping list. Bella disapproved of everything, putting it all back so she could start fresh. I knew she was the one that did all the shopping and the cooking while Charlie simply paid.

"So, Dad," Bella began conversationally as she looked over the millions of milks for the kind she liked. "Is it alright if Jake sleeps over?" she asked once she had his attention. We both already knew what the answer was going to be.

"Of course, Bells. Jake'll just have to tell his parents," Charlie agreed easily, planting a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

I felt the smallest twinge of jealousy. "I love how you two talk about me like I'm not here," I said sarcastically, trailing behind Bella who was pushing the cart.

They both turned back to look at me, seeming to have actually forgotten I was even there, and rolled their eyes. "We know you're there, Jakey! We just use context in our sentences that makes you think we've forgotten about ya!" Bella explained, making no sense to me at all.

"Yeah, sure," I grumbled, feigning belief. "Thanks, sir," I said after a moment, remembering my manners.

Charlie groaned almost inaudibly. "That makes me feel old, son," he said gruffly.

I was confused. "Thanking you?" I questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

Charlie and Bella laughed. "Calling him 'sir'," Bella explained, rolling her eyes at her dad. "Oh, and Charles, as well. Gran always calls him that. She says its his given name." Bella laughed again, dodging Charlie's attempt at messing up her hair.

I laughed along, noticing Charlie was blushing. "Well then, thank you, _Charles_." I covered my mouth to contain my giggles.

Charlie groaned, louder this time. "Are we nearly done? I'm ready to get outta here, Bells," he whined, sounding almost like a kid in a man's body.

Bella scoffed at him. "Nearly, Dad," she supplied as she grabbed a carton of eggs. "Do you need any Rainier?" she asked, glancing down the beer/wine/sodas aisle. "Wait!" Bella said, holding up her hands. "What am I doing asking the five-year-old if he wants beer?" she questioned herself.

Charlie rolled his eyes and walked down the aisle to pick up some beer.

We followed, snickering quietly. Bella asked me to grab her some Sprite and Diet Coke because she had some odd obsession with Sprite and I absolutely detested it.

I had a little trouble with the heavy boxes of cans but managed, noticing, to my dismay, all of the people around eying me like I was going to drop dead any second. I didn't let it get to me, focusing on Charlie who was looking at me questioningly as we headed to the checkout area. I bought my stuff first and then Bella and Charlie bought their stuff.

"Might I ask who that boy was?" Charlie finally asked while we were alone and Bella was loading up the moving belt. He had that fatherly/authoritative voice like he was watching out for me.

I felt touched and embarrassed. For one, he didn't know I was gay. For two, he surely wouldn't want to talk about it anyways. And, for three, though I couldn't tell him, I liked that he was actually looking out for my well-being.

"He... he was just a friend," I said, my cheeks flaming. I hated lying to him but I really didn't want to find out how he'd react, fearing it would go horribly wrong and I'd no longer be welcome in Bella's life.

Charlie quirked an eyebrow, like he didn't really believe me, then looked thoughtful. "Jake, I'd like to talk with you when we get home," he said and my mind immediately thought of the worst possible outcome.

He found out and he was disgusted by me.

My eyes pricked lightly but I sucked it up, looking away for a moment to gather myself, surprised by how big of a blow it was, and nodded. "Y-yes, sir." I cleared my throat, trying to blame it on a dry throat that made my voice crack.

"_Man up! Men don't cry!"_ My father's voice crept into my mind.

Charlie didn't seem to notice my near-breakdown and followed Bella out the door, me close behind. I was still freaking out internally as I rode in the backseat of Bella's rusty truck that closely resembles the roar of a lion when it starts up and a firetruck considering its flaming red color.

"You're awfully quiet, Jake," Bella pointed out as she paused at a flashlight. She and Charlie had been carrying on a conversation I hadn't been following, instead fretting over the looming conversation with Charlie.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry. Just thinking," I said lamely and tried my hardest to put my input into their mundane conversation while my mind was a million miles away.

When we got to their house, I called my mom, who seemed to have forgotten about this morning's tiff which I couldn't decide on whether that was a good or a bad thing while they brought in the groceries. I felt bad about not helping but they insisted.

"Hey, Bells," Charlie said and she glanced over at him. "Would you mind going upstairs for a few minutes? I'd like to talk to Jacob," he said.

I started freaking out all over again.

Bella nodded and started to run up the stairs. "Come on up when you get done, Jake! But you aren't allowed in without food!" she called behind her before closing herself up in her bedroom.

I wondered if I was still going to be allowed up in her bedroom as I nodded absentmindedly.

Charlie looked over at me and I wondered how much effort it was taking him to conceal his disgust. He walked over to the dining room table, a rickety one sitting lonely off to the side of the kitchen with four chairs around it.

I leaned my crutches against a nearby cabinet, sweating bullets as I sat across from him, looking intently down at the table. Was he going to let me down easy or was he just going to kick me out? Was I going to loose my best friend or just be banned from the house?

Charlie opened his mouth but I couldn't take him saying the words so I, instead, word vomited. "I'm so sorry, sir. I should have told you but it was just really hard and I didn't know how you'd take it. And now you know and I'm sure you just have Bella's best interest in mind so I'm not going to argue with you. I just want you to know that I'd never hurt her and that I love her like a sister. I swear I tried dating girls bu-but I just couldn't do it a-and I'm sure you're disgusted and I kn-know it's wrong I just can't help it..." I was fully sobbing now, almost unable to choke out another broken apology. I rested my head on my arms that were crossed on the table and tried desperately to suck it up.

I felt Charlie's calloused hand soothingly rubbing my arm. "Jacob... I don't know what you're talking about," he said quietly, sincere confusion lacing his voice.

My sobs quieted. "W-what?" I asked, confused as well, speaking into my arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he repeated. "Would you explain why I'd be disgusted of you?" he asked softly, curious.

I'd just dug my own grave. I now had to confess that I was gay and he could still be disgusted of me. "I... I don't know... D-different people have different views on... gay people," I said, still talking into my arms, wondering if he'd even heard me, hoping he had so I wouldn't have to repeat myself and hoping he hadn't so I might still have a chance of him never finding out.

Charlie was still soothingly rubbing my arm, which comforted me even more. "Jake... Jake, look at me." Hesitantly, I did. "It's okay," he said sincerely, giving me a small smile. "I really only wanted to say that- you know I see you as my own son- if that boy hurts you, you tell me and I'll take care of him for you," he said with all the sincerity in the world.

I smiled, quickly wiping my face off. I felt a little embarrassed of accusing him like that but it was a huge relief to find out he supported me. "Thanks, Charlie," I said quietly. "So you already knew?" I asked curiously.

Charlie cleared his throat, looking elsewhere. "Well... don't get mad at her but... after about the millionth time of me giving Bella the... 'be safe' talk... because I thought you and her were going out... she finally told me," he grumbled, embarrassed.

I burst out laughing, imagining Bella and Charlie's discomfort through the sex talk. I gathered up my crutches and stood, about to give Charlie a thank you hug, but paused because I wasn't sure if that would make him uncomfortable. I was then sad because it probably would.

"Um... I guess I'll go up to Bella's room... thanks again," I said, trying to seem happy and not sad. I didn't want things to be awkward between Charlie and me but it seemed like it was going to be.

Charlie stood as well, standing right in front of me, a little shorter than my abnormally tall height. "Jacob... I'm in no way disgusted of you," he assured me, his voice low and rough because he was never one to speak his feelings.

That was all the invitation I needed as I enveloped him in a quick hug. "Thanks," I murmured before pulling back. I turned to the kitchen, set out on getting Bella and me a snack. I grabbed a bag of cheddar cheese chips, Oreo cookies, a sprite for her and a diet coke for me.

Charlie came over and picked up all the stuff to help me carry it upstairs. I followed behind him, equally relieved and embarrassed. Most importantly, I was ecstatic by his response- but I was also feeling terrible for accusing him of being prejudice. I was also unsure of whether I should apologize or not.

I reached around Charlie to open the door for him. I walked in after him as he set down the assortment of things.

"Thanks, Dad," Bella said, sitting on the window seat. She smiled at me, patting the spot next to her.

"Have fun, kids," Charlie said before exiting the room, softly shutting the door behind him.

Bella immediately dug into the Oreo cookies, twisting the top off, eating cream inside, then eating the cookies. "So, what was that about?" she asked with a mouthful of cookie.

My face heated slightly. "It's a long and awkward story," I grumbled, not meeting her eyes.

Bella gasped lowly. "Don't tell me he gave you the... _'be safe talk'_, did he?" she inquired, sounding horrified.

I shook my head, chuckling. "No, no, no," I denied quickly. I think that would have been even more awkward than what had actually occurred.

"Oh, good." Bella breathed a sigh of relief. She was quiet for a while. "So... then what did you talk about?" she asked hesitantly.

I leaned back against the cool window and Bella did too, snuggling into my side. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she offered me an Oreo and my coke. I popped it open and chugged some then took a small bite from my cookie.

"I... kinda freaked out because I thought that he had figured out... I was gay. I thought he'd be... disgusted because I was so sure that everyone thought it was wrong. But now I'm not so sure," I voiced my thoughts, absentmindedly twirling with a strand of her hair. "Turns out he just wanted to say he was looking out for me... But I was just so worried that he'd forbid me to see you ever again."

She looked up at me, shocked. "Why would you think that?" she inquired.

I shrugged, looking up at the ceiling. "He'd just be looking out for you." I took a sip of my drink for something to do.

Bella stood suddenly and started pacing. She looked furious. I wondered what I'd done. "Do you really think so badly of yourself?" she asked, sounding frustrated and like she didn't really want an answer from me. "I can't believe how stupid you're acting!" She groaned exaggeratedly as she fell onto her bed.

I leaned forward, folding my hands in front of me. "I'm not acting stupid. Maybe being gay is a disease. Hardly no one supports it. Most people avoid it like the black plague," I explained, finally voicing my own thoughts. "I still think all of this and yet I can't help it." I sighed heavily, hanging my head shamefully.

Bella was quiet for a while, taking it in, then she walked over to retake her seat beside me. She rubbed my arm soothingly, like Charlie had. "Jake... you're defined by _your personality_, _not _who you love," she murmured softly, using that tone that always made me feel like I was safe and secure.

I looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you," I whispered then picked up the bag of chips. "Now that sharing time is over, can we eat? I'm starving!" I exclaimed, snacking on some chips.

Bella burst out laugh and grabbed the bag of chips from me. "Your always hungry," she stated, giggling and setting the chips aside after grabbing a handful. "Now tell me about this mystery guy," she said all spooky-like, elbowing me lightly in the ribs.

I couldn't help but smile as my mind wandered back to Edward. "He seems like the most perfect guy in the world," I said dreamily, feeling my heart beat faster as I thought of his wonderful personality and flawless features.

Bella nodded, smiling like an idiot. "That sounds like a good sign," she mused, getting all excited. "So what's he like personality-wise? Is he funny? When did you meet? Was it recent? Did he ask you out? Did you ask him out? Who gave who their number or did you both exchange?" she inquired, firing questions at me too fast for answering in between.

I laughed at her eagerness. "Kay, Bells, breathe," I commanded, showing her how to breathe deep and calming breaths.

She slapped my arm. "C'mon, just tell me everything!" she demanded.

I chuckled but went on to tell her everything that ever happened between the two of us. I told her how I got his number, how he was so sweet, how he had a daughter, how he was so sweet and worried over said daughter, how we were set up for a date but unsure if it was really a date and if he was even interested.

"Wait!" Bella threw up her hands like she was stopping traffic. "He's got a daughter? Are you sure he's even gay?" she inquired, sounding just as sad as me by the prospect.

I shrugged. "I can't be certain- but he did call me cute. Like, twice," I said proudly, smiling too large for my face.

Bella squealed. "That is such a great sign!" she exclaimed happily then collapsed onto the bed of pillows she'd made on her window seat with a dreamy sigh. "I have a feeling you two will _totally _work out," she said matter-of-factually.

"Whoa! That's a pretty loaded answer for a sideline observer," I pointed out, but the thought made me ecstatic. "Anyways. What about you? What's been going on in the life of Isabella Swan?" I asked, feeling bad for hogging the conversation.

She shrugged, looking slightly downcast. "I'm really missing Jasper," she said quietly. "I worry about him every day."

I nodded, unable to fully understand but able to be sympathetic. Her brother Jasper enrolled in the army about a two years ago and he was fighting in Iraq right now.

I rubbed her arm soothingly, laying down slightly beside her, on my side so I could look at her. "Doesn't he still send letters?" I inquired.

She nodded, biting her lip and smiling. "He says he'll hopefully be visiting soon," she said excitedly, clapping her hands. "I can't wait to see him!"

"That's great, Bells!" I said sincerely, though I didn't care all that much for her brother. He seriously creeped me out- in a bad way.

Bella eyed me curiously and I wondered if I didn't sound as sincere as I'd intended. "You aren't really happy," she pointed out. She didn't sound accusing, just confused.

I smiled brightly, trying to shrug it off. "I am happy, Bells. Just a little tired," I half lied. I wasn't all that happy but I really was tired.

She nodded understandingly and glanced at the clock, noticing it was just a little after midnight. She yawned and agreed that she was tired too. She stood and I stood with her. She walked over to her bed, attempting to slightly straighten out the strewn covers. She crawled in while I hesitated on the other side of the bed.

Bella rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Jake. You always sleep in the bed with me when you spend the night," she said, slightly exasperatedly.

I nodded, plopping down and leaning my crutches against the wall beside the bedside table. I snuggled under the covers, keeping a space between Bella and myself.

I knew I'd never hurt Bella. I would kill myself before I hurt her. I just couldn't help thinking that, since I was gay, I was bound to do something that would hurt her. Bella would just laugh it off, saying I was acting stupid and irrational, so I couldn't tell her just this one thing while I shared pretty much everything with her.

"Night, Jake," Bella murmured tiredly, yawning again.

I placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "Sweet dreams," I whispered then laid back to stare up at the ceiling.

My thoughts swirled around Edward until I finally relaxed enough to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wakey, wakey, Jakey!" Bella singsonged lamely.

I groaned, shuffling around underneath the covers and covering my face with the pillow. I was not a morning person.

"C'mon, Jakey," Bella whined, ripping the covers from my body and I all but tumbled to the floor. "It's time to wake up!"

I was awake now but also slightly irritated. "No," I groaned in protest, curling into an awkward ball in an attempt to keep warm. Bella's house always closely resembled the Arctic tundra.

"Wow, you slept in your jeans again," she pointed out, giggling lightly.

I noticed there was blaring loud music playing and I wondered how that had not woken me up. "What time is it?" I grumbled, my eyes still closed, my body still half asleep, and my head still tucked underneath the pillow.

"Hm... nine thirty," she informed me then suddenly poked my side.

I was extremely ticklish so I had a spasm and was immediately awake. "Alright! I'm up, I'm up!" I said, holding my hands out to stop her as I sat up. I rubbed the fogginess from my eyes as I watched her dance around the room, her perky self as she always was.

It baffled me every time she was perky as soon as she woke up. She had a record wake-up time. I feared for her mental health.

"Why?" I asked simply, questioning her sanity. I gestured to her where she was still dancing and brushing her hair at the same time.

She shrugged and then shot out the door. "I'm gonna go make breakfast! Don't fall back asleep!" she commanded.

I rolled my eyes and slowly stood, grabbing my crutches. I squatted a little, trying to get the blood flowing though my body again. My body was set on Summer Time so getting up this early was a total buzz kill.

"You, my friend," Bella pointed the spatula she was holding at me, "are a heavy sleeper," she said once I'd gotten downstairs. "I had that music turned up so loud the old lady next door that can't hear _anything _called to complain." She turned back to her pan of eggs.

I shrugged and yawned. "What's cookin', good lookin'?" I teased sleepily, faking a southern accent.

She poked me with the non-eggy end of the spatula once I was close enough. "Eggs and toast," she informed me, blushing lightly.

I laughed, jumping back slightly. "Looks like your cooking skills have not improved much. Still burn water?" I snickered at her pitiful glare. She looked like a kitten that had just been dunked in water.

"I did not burn it," she defended. "It bubbled over and left burn marks on the stove," she mumbled.

"Oh, my bad. So you burnt the stove with water," I corrected, smirking.

She scowled at me and began plating eggs. "Cocky bastard," she muttered under her breath like I wasn't there. My smirk grew. "Thinks he's so great 'cuz he can cook," she continued to mutter, throwing me sideways smiles to show she was joking. "Turn on the radio, please," she said, nodding to the little radio hooked up beneath a cabinet.

I turned to it and turned it on, fiddling with the stations until it was on our favorite. I turned it up high as Adam Lambert came on.

"This guy's my idol," I shouted over the now blaring loud music. I grabbed a stool at the island where Bella sat down my fixed plate and soon added a glass of milk.

"Yeah, you've told me only about a million times," she pointed out, yelling above the music as well. "This guy really disgusts me. Have you seen a single one of his live performances? He's always doing something sexual." She wrinkled her nose as she took a bite of her toast.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, but that just means he's comfortable with himself and doesn't care what other people think. Plus he speaks through his music," I defended and speared another egg, stuffing it in, noting that it crunched abnormally but saying nothing.

Bella rolled her eyes right back. "You know who speaks through his music?" She paused a millisecond, not expecting an answer from me. "Beethoven." She pocked her fork in my direction.

I shrugged, nodding in agreement. "I do enjoy a good pianist," I allowed, chewing at a piece of toast.

Bella frowned. "You said it wrong. Its _pianist_," she corrected, sounding like she'd said penis.

I choked on milk and I had to cover my mouth or else my laughter would have me spitting it out.

She looked at me strangely. "What?" she asked around a mouthful of eggs.

"You said penis," I pointed out immaturely, holding my fist to my chest as I leaned back, still laughing.

Bella rolled her eyes, picking up her still half-full plate and walking over to the sink. "You are so immature," she pointed out unnecessarily.

"Wait," I said, suddenly thinking of something, holding up my hands like I was halting traffic. Bella glanced over at me. "What if Edward thinks I'm too immature? I mean, he's like twenty something," I fretted.

Bella choked- on what I didn't exactly know- and looked extremely shocked. I guess I left out that little detail last night. "Whoa," she gasped out. "An older man. Sweet," she commented with a wink then giggled. "I'm sure he'll love your immaturity. Especially because you make it funny," she soothed, leaning against the counter.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "I'd just thought pianist sounded like penis. How is that funny? That's _middle school worthy_ immaturity," I rebuked and slapped my palm to my forehead. I groaned dramatically.

"You obviously like him," she observed, a smirk in her voice.

I looked at her in shock. "What makes you say that?" I questioned, truly curious.

"You wouldn't be worrying over something so stupid if you didn't. Next you'll be worrying about what to wear. Then you'll be worrying about whether it will be awkward. Lastly and once again, you'll be worrying about whether you look good enough," she listed nonchalantly.

I finally noticed something was out of place.

Bella didn't eat all of her food- that was a sin according to Bella no matter how bad it tasted. I was beyond shocked and majorly worried immediately. This was very odd behavior for her and anyone that really knows Bella will know this.

"What's wrong?" I asked, almost frantic.

She was absentmindedly dumping her leftover food into the trashcan- which, other than other people's food, I had never seen her do. "Why do you ask?" she asked, a little too nonchalantly- like she was trying to avoid the question.

"You're avoiding the question," I accused. "What's wrong?" I walked over to stand beside her.

She was blushing and that was a tell all sign that this was going to be bad. "Nothing's _wrong_," she exaggerated the wrong, letting me know that something was wrong and I was going to have to dig- and she wanted me to dig.

I thought for a few moments, noting how she still had her head hung over the trashcan but she was done clearing the plate. I opened my mouth a few times, about to say something but thinking otherwise. "Is it Charlie?" I guessed.

She shook her head.

"School starting?"

She shook her head.

"That vile boyfriend of yours?"

She hesitated in her head shake.

I was going to kill Mike Newton. "What did he do?" I seethed, my teeth grinding together. If he laid one inappropriate hand on her he was a goner.

She sniffled quietly and I was in full protection mode. I gave her a small nudge towards the living room. "C'mon. Let's sit down and you can tell me all about it," I said soothingly.

She nodded, her head still hanging. She walked over to the couch, me behind, worrying over what that piece of crap had done to my little sister- and I did see her as such.

I sat down first and she snuggled into my side. "Start from the beginning. We've got all the time in the world," I murmured softly.

"He's just... acting like a douche bag," she said simply, then shut her mouth like that was all she planned to say.

I knew there was more- so I dug. "And...? How is he acting like a douche bag? Did he hurt you?" I asked, very seriously.

She shook her head and sighed. "No, he didn't hurt me. He just pissed me off. I caught him doing steroids and, when I tried telling him how dangerous they are, he yelled at me and I just got upset. I'm _still _a little upset," she explained and then snuggled closer to me. "Thanks for listening."

I shrugged, brushing over her thanks. "I don't like that boy. At all," I said, very seriously. "You know the effects steroids can have on people. And he has a bit of a temper anyways from just what I've witnessed- steroids might make that worse, Bells," I fretted, worried for my best friend's safety.

She sighed, her shoulders slumping. "He used to be such a great boyfriend... and we've been together for three and half _years_," she grumbled unhappily. "Its the steroids that's making him have anger management issues!"

I nodded, rubbing her shoulder. "You're probably right. But I think it might be dangerous for you to keep going out with him," I suggested lightly, hoping she won't think I was trying to control her life.

She nodded in agreement. "I have to break up with him," she said determinedly. Once she put her mind to something, she never backed down, which I was glad of at the moment. "Anyways, enough about my problems. Its nearly noon, sooo..." She trailed off, winked, and jumped up. "There's a hot guy awaiting a phone call!" She squealed happily.

She was way too happy for a third party observer and her rebound time was astounding. In about three seconds flat she went from dejected to overjoyed.

I suddenly got a bad case of stomach butterflies. "I don't know if I can do it." I chewed anxiously on my bottom lip.

"C'mon, Jake." She grabbed my crutches and thrust them at me. "You can do this." She smiled brightly.

I stood, took a deep breath, and nodded. "Okay. I can do this," I said determinedly, not sure if it was the truth. "Should I call first then get ready or get ready then call?" I fretted, absentmindedly patting the sacred phone in my pocket the held the seven-digit number I was to call- I didn't want to mess anything up and this mundane detail was important.

Bella rolled her eyes but thought for a moment, knowing I was serious. "What is the date gonna be? Coffee, right?" she checked thoughtfully and I nodded. "Well, you need to go casual so you could easily just throw something on- and you left over here the perfect outfit which I, out of the goodness of my heart, washed for you- so you could call him now, set it sometime soon, whenever is good for him, and then get ready and I can drive you there," she explained, her mouth working a mile a minute.

I nodded, plopped back down on the couch, and pulled out my phone. I stared at it for a moment, trying to work up the courage.

She sighed, somewhat annoyed with my lack of courage, and plopped down. She snatched my phone and quickly stood, searching for Edward's contact, before I could grab for it.

"Bells," I whined, but didn't feel like standing. I knew she'd give me the phone back once she'd called him- or at least I hoped.

Thankfully, she did. "Hello?" Edward's beautiful voice carried through the phone.

I smiled brightly, my nerves forgotten as I heard his angelic voice. "Hey, Edward," I said in greeting, wondering if he'd be able to recognize my voice as well as I did his.

I could almost hear him smiling. "Jacob," he said in recognition, sounding happy. "How are you?" he asked.

I couldn't help smiling so huge it hurt my face. "I'm great. How are you?" I asked softly.

"I'm much better now that you've called," he said, sounding very cheesy but I loved it.

I couldn't help the small giggle that escaped me and Bella smiled encouragingly, taking this as a good sign.

"Still up for coffee, cutie?" he asked and I could almost hear him smirking.

I blushed at the nickname, hoping he would never tire of using it. "If you are," I said shyly.

"Definitely. Starbucks in thirty?"

"Sure," I sighed, relief coursing through me.

"Great," he said and hung up.

I flipped my phone shut, smiling like a fool. I was going on a maybe-date with the hottest man I'd ever met.

"This is fantastic! Now you have to get ready." Bella squealed. For the millionth time since yesterday.

"Alright, Bells, I love ya but the squealing has got to stop," I said affectionately.

She rolled her eyes, brushing me off, and took off towards the laundry room. "Your clothes are in here," she called, turning around the corner. "And don't sass me if you don't like 'em because they're perfect!" she yelled in warning.

I cracked a smile, still floating on that metaphorical cloud nine. "I'm sure, if you've approved, then it's just perfect!" I called back to her, my voice sounding far off even in my own ears.

Bella's laugh tinkled like bells, carrying easily from the laundry room to where I sat on the sofa. "I haven't heard you like this in forever," she said matter-of-factually, sounding very happy by this fact.

I, on the other hand, was confused. "Whatcha mean?" I inquired, truly curious. Did I sound different than I normally do? I mean, other than the far off shit.

She came prancing back into the room, carrying some folded clothes in her arms. "You sound happy, Jake," she said simply, smiling somewhat proudly. "I haven't heard you sound this happy since forever." She plopped down beside me and gently squeezed my knee.

I frowned, looking down at the floor. "But you make me happy," I pointed out, not wanting her to feel bad.

She nodded, smiling happily. "Yes, I know I make you happy but this is somethin' else," she explained in that soft, motherly voice.

I grinned and punched her shoulder gently. "You're gonna be a great mother one day. You just gotta find that right man first." I laughed gently.

She punched me back and then tossed me my clothes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now go get dressed," she commanded.

"Yes, Momma," I said sarcastically then quickly stood up, out of the way of her second punch, and snickered. I walked on out of the room, heading to their downstairs bathroom, listening to her growling playfully like she was angry.

I closely examined the clothes, realizing that it was my white t-shirt, low-rise jeans, and it looked to be Charlie's plaid button-up. It was a little larger than any of my own shirts so I guessed Bella had snatched it from Charlie's clothes.

I quickly changed, noticing that the bigger outer-shirt suited the outfit perfectly while the undershirt fit tightly. The one jean leg(I cut the other one off so it doesn't just flop uselessly) hung low on my hips but fit snug. It was a fantastic ensemble- which I knew it was going to be because Bella picked it out.

Bella smiled so big I swear it hurt her face once I came back into the living room. "That _is _perfect! If I do say so myself," she said, shaking her head and bounced up.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jacob, you can do this. Just open up the door and step outside," Bella spoke slowly, like I was mentally incapable.

I was frozen, my fingers a strange white-ish brown from gripping the door handle. Starbucks was right in front of us and Edward's Volvo was at the other end of the parking lot. He'd just pulled up.

"Deep breath, Jake, then push it open," she coached and I could hear the giggles in her voice.

I turned to glare at her, mustered up my strength, and opened the door. I got out, having to take my time because Bella's truck was rather high off the ground.

"Call me when it's over or to tell me you're sleeping over with Edward." Bella grinned slyly.

I rolled my eyes. "I highly doubt that'll happen." I slammed the door shut.

It was toasty inside the coffeehouse. It smelled strongly of the bittersweet drink and pastries. The noise level was low; people talked in whispers, read a book silently, or quietly tapped away at a laptop, greedily using the free wi-fi.

Edward sat towards the back corner on a sofa. He looked super sexy in black slacks and a dark green button-up that made his eyes pop.

I tried not to notice the few sympathetic stares I received as I walked over to him. "Hi," I said shyly.

He looked up and smiled brightly, looking amused. "I watched you sitting in that truck with eyes like a deer in the headlights for about ten minutes." He grasped my hand. "Nervous?"

I blushed, not believing it had actually been that long, plopping down next to him. "Just a little," I admitted, noting he still held my hand. My sweaty hand at that.

"Is this your first date?" he asked in a hushed voice, like we were sharing a secret or gossiping.

I blushed even harder and he chuckled. "Yes," I whispered.

"That's so cute," he murmured with a lopsided grin.

"Really?" I asked, not believing him. How could being so inexperienced at my age possibly be cute?

Edward nodded. "It's like you're pure- saving yourself for that perfect guy," he said mysteriously.

I could slightly see where he was coming from but that wasn't the reason at all- and I wasn't planning on telling him. "Oh," I said and quickly looked down to grab the menu. "What would you like?" I asked, trying to inconspicuously change the subject.

"I'll just take a black coffee. And you?" he asked, seeming to catch the hint I wasn't trying to throw at him.

"Same. I hate when people add all that crap. It takes away from the natural quality of the coffee," I mini-ranted.

"Exactly!" he agreed with a knowing smile. "I'll go get our drinks." He walked over to the counter before I could insist on paying.

To myself, I did a little victory dance. This wasn't going too terrible and I was loving every second I spent with him. I wanted to learn more about him so I did a mental list of possible questions I could ask without getting too pushy. I wasn't completely sure if he'd like the survey but it was worth a try.

Edward came back swiftly, handing me my cup. "Careful. It's hot," he warned, using a tone that made me realize he didn't think I was stupid enough not to know but watching out for me.

I couldn't help smiling. "Thanks," I said appreciatively and blew on it. I bit my lip, grinning. "Wanna play Twenty Questions?" I asked hesitantly, wondering if that sounded too childish.

He grinned widely. "Sounds like a fun way to get to know each other." He leaned back, crossing his legs.

I got comfortable as well. "Alright... Favorite color?" I asked, truly curious of his answer.

He thought for just a second. "Black," he answered.

My eyebrows knit together. "Black?" I questioned.

His lips twitched up just slightly. "This may sound stupid but... I love it because it's misunderstood. People find black as a very dark, almost menacing color. I find it beautiful," he explained.

That was... deep. _Wow._

"You?" he asked.

"Green," I answered, chewing on my smiling lip. If you had asked me before yesterday, the first time I'd met this green-eyed man, I would have said I didn't have one or given you a random color because I really hadn't cared.

The easy questions carried on. I learned his favorite movies, music, cars, etc and he learned mine.

"So... do you mind me asking how you lost your leg?" Edward asked hesitantly, looking curious.

I smirked, deciding to play with him. "Shark attack," I said, making my voice sound old for my years, like I was wise or something.

He gaped, seeming to believe me. "Really?" he said in astonishment.

I nodded, clasping my hands behind my head. "Great white snapped it right off while I was practicing for the swimming section of the Olympics out deep in the ocean."

He slapped my arm teasingly as he caught on with my lie. I snickered and playfully called him gullible.

"Am not," he said, pouting like a five-year-old.

I looked out the window of the shop and gasped, covering my mouth with my hands. "There's a pink elephant stopping traffic!" I pointed.

He turned around to look at nothing then turned back around and slapped my arm again. "That was just reflex," he defended.

I rolled my eyes, laughing. "Sure it was," I choked out between laughs. "But, truthfully, I lost it to bone cancer when I was around twelve- thirteen," I explained solemnly and bit onto my lip. "It doesn't bother you?" I asked hesitantly, my voice low.

Edward's eyebrows scrunched together. "Not at all," he assured. "Why do you ask?" he inquired, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, his head resting on the backs of his hands.

I shrugged, looking down at the floor, wondering why I'd asked. The question was just bugging me beyond belief, nibbling at the back of my mind. I chewed on my lip as I looked back into those soft green eyes.

He smiled- knowingly almost- and rubbed my forearm. "There isn't anything wrong with it," he assured me then frowned, glancing at a clock behind him. "Crap," he cursed softly.

"What's it?" I asked, feeling far more assured and less self-conscious.

"I have to pick up Renesmee from school in about thirty minutes," he said, love filling his eyes as he thought of his daughter. "I'm sorry we can't have more time," he apologized sincerely.

I shook my head, smiling. "It's fine. What grade is she in?" I asked as I stood, crushing my cup and forming it into a ball. I tossed it into the nearest trashcan.

"First," he said, smiling proudly as he walked by my side to the doors. "She's six." He so obviously loved her.

In his car, I finally got up my courage and asked, "So... are you bi?" I wondered if that sounded as weird to him as it did to me.

He glanced over at me, obviously shocked. "Oh, you mean Nessie," he said in understanding as he cranked his car then left it running. "Well... it wasn't really intended at all. She was my best friend and it was our first time." He took a deep breath, looking off into the distance. "I never saw her again because she moved. Then, one day a baby showed up on my front step with a letter attached to it. She said she didn't have the stable financial standing to take care of her."

Oh... wow. I couldn't believe it was only the first date and he was already willing to share so much.

"That's... sweet," I said as he pulled out of the parking space.

He shrugged, brushing it off dismissively. "Do you want me to drive you home or somewhere else?" he asked, stopping the car right before exiting.

I then remembered my car was still at Walmart. "Uh... last night I left my truck in the Walmart parking lot... If it's too much trouble I can-"

He cut me off. "It's no trouble at all. The elementary school isn't far from there," he assured and merged into the light traffic. "I know that date wasn't much... but I had fun," he said as he stopped at a red light. He sounded almost apologetic.

I nodded, biting my lip. "I had a lot of fun, too. Starbucks is like my favorite place to go because there are a lot of nights where I can't sleep and Starbucks and Walmart are about the only places open at two in the morning," I rambled then finally had to take a breath.

Edward glanced at me, chuckling. "Drinking coffee doesn't sound like the best way to fall asleep," he pointed out.

I rolled my eyes. "I know that but it helps me wake up 'cuz if I'm up at two then I'm not going to sleep at all," I explained.

"Huh," he said thoughtfully and then stopped the car. I looked around and realized we were already at Walmart. "I did have a lot of fun... maybe we could do this again sometime?" he asked, looking slightly shy.

I nodded. "I'd like that," I said softly and thought, _Now. Please kiss me now. It's the perfect time..._

But he didn't.

A semi-awkward silence fell on us. I chewed on my lip and Edward stared out the window. I guessed it was time to get out of the car but I was hoping that he still would.

"I'll call you," he promised, not looking at me.

"Oh... okay," I said and turned around to get my crutches out of the backseat. I still had a faint hope that he would... _Just_ _lean in, _I tried thinking loud enough for him to hear.

"Jacob," Edward called my attention back to him.

I sat back in my seat, not bringing my crutches up front with me. I gave him my attention and was shocked into silence when he caressed my cheek.

His face was mere inches from my own, his breath lightly chilling me. He asked me permission with his eyes but spoke aloud, "Can I try something?"

I gulped. "S-sure," I said shakily, hypnotized by those green eyes.

He leaned in closer, our breath mingling. He pressed his soft lips to mine, moving slowly, precisely, like he knew exactly what he was doing.

I, on the other hand, was completely clueless as I kissed him back. I followed my instincts and wound my hands in his bronze hair. Timidly, I followed his lead without a clue of where the road ended.

He pulled back and smiled. "I'll call you," he promised and pecked my lips once more. He sat back in his seat.

I was in something like a state of shock. I was beginning to feel lightheaded and I finally realized I had yet to breathe. I took a deep breath and finally felt a deep embarrassment.

Edward threw his head back, laughing. He caressed my cheek and murmured, "Cute."

I smiled secretly as I got out of his car. I gave him one last glance before he backed out and left. "Wow," I breathed, leaning against the side of my truck. I tentatively touched my lips, checking to make sure they weren't on fire.

I shook myself from my trance, finally finding myself in the parking lot of Walmart. I wasn't very sure of what to do with myself quite yet so I just sprawled out in the bed of my truck. I bent my knee, arms folded behind my head, looking up at the gray cotton that filled the sky. The rain from this morning had disappeared, leaving a muggy feeling in the air, but I didn't mind, being used to it.

My life had taken a sudden turn- yet nothing at all had changed. Only Edward had entered my life- that was the only change yet it felt life-altering. I couldn't really place my finger on a reason for such a large change coming with a single guy that I was fairly interested in but I guess fate would take its course. Maybe there was some type of place for me to go with my life and Edward was here to help me to that destination. Maybe Edward _was part _of the destination.

I smiled to myself, my eyes slowly sliding closed, humming along to some tune that had come with the thought of Edward. Guitar notes popped into my head, which hadn't happened in over five years. I jerked into a sitting position, startled that I was putting together notes like I would when I was thirteen. Edward was bringing back the songwriter in me.

I hurriedly jumped out of my truck and yanked open the passenger door since it was closest. I rummaged through some junk until I found a notepad and a pen. I quickly wrote down the notes, so I wouldn't forget, amazed and laughing almost hysterically at this sudden revelation.

This man I'd just met yesterday was making me write music again. This man was the first inspiration I'd had since leg cancer made the doctors amputate my leg to save my life.

Everything seemed so surreal as I pulled my guitar out from behind the seat. It had a thin layer of dust, collected over the years. It took a mere minute to tune it, everything flowing back from my many years of guitar lessons. I guess my instructor was right; _"Playing the guitar is just like riding a bike. Once you learn, the knowledge never disappears, no matter what," _I could hear Mr. Aro Volturi saying.

I was a little rusty at first, getting used to the curl of my fingers to play each note. I sat back in the bed, my notepad sat right in front of me. I strummed each note, playing with the patterns and writing them down as I came across the perfect ones.

All of the while I was thinking about Edward. The song depicted him _perfectly_.

The sun was quickly setting. It was like it raced to set before the moon made its appearance. I wondered why it felt the need to move so fast. Was it tired of its job to light the earth? Was it ready to light some other part of the world and not Forks, Washington, where it was rarely needed? In Forks, night was like a twenty-four seven time of day. Why did the sun even bother to show its happy face?

Just as the sun was hitting the horizon, the clouds broke apart, just enough for the sun's rays to peak through. It mad the clouds burst with color; yellow, pink, red, a very light blue, and maybe even a little purple.

I continued to perfect my song as I tried thinking of the perfect name. _Edward, Edward, Edward _repeated in my head like a mantra. I thought about naming it Edward's Lullaby- but that sounded strange and slightly stalker-like. Maybe Edward's Song- but that sounded so plain and boring.

I then thought of the perfect name and I wondered if I'd ever get the chance to play it...

I woke up to find the sun peaking through gray clouds. I was soaked to the the bone, my guitar sopping wet and still on my lap. I frowned, unable to remember falling asleep.

My phone rang suddenly and I guessed this was the sound that had woken me. I sat up, stretching my aching back muscles after having spent the night so uncomfortably, hating the feeling of my clothes sticking to me. My phone rang once again, insistent. I plucked it out of my pocket, glad that the rain didn't seem to have had an effect on it.

"Hello?" I grumbled sleepily, rubbing my wet and tired eyes. I wondered why Charlie was calling me.

"Jacob, Bella's hurt."


	6. Chapter 6

I rushed to the hospital, forcing myself not to detour to the police station. I kept telling myself I could do nothing to that vile Mike Newton while he was behind bars; Bella needed me right now; I needed to see Bella.

Over the phone, Charlie had explained to me everything that had happened. Bella had gone to Newton's this morning to break up with him. Newton got pissed and now he was in jail and Bella was in surgery for a broken knee and twenty-seven stitches above her right eyebrow.

Newton was as good as dead.

"Why are you soaked?" Charlie asked, frowning, stopping himself from hugging me.

I shook my head. "It's a long story. How's Bella?" I asked, almost frantic.

Charlie's face grew grave. "She's still in surgery," he informed me.

I ground my teeth. "I can't believe that vile Newton actually thought about crossing this line," I muttered angrily. "You are pressing charges, right?" I checked.

"Of course," he said gruffly, folding his arms across his chest. He turned to lead me to a pair of chairs. "No boy gets away with hurtin' my baby girl." He huffed as he sat down.

I plopped down in the other seat. "How bad did she look?" I asked hesitantly, rubbing my hands over my face.

"Pretty bad, Jake," he said, uncharacteristically sorrowful-looking. "She was might banged up."

"I can't believe the nerve of that boy," I whispered, shocked. "He's in for a world of trouble. I just wish I could get at 'im," I said wistfully, smirking. "He'll be mighty banged up once I get through with him. These," I tapped my crutches, "are steel sticks of death," I said seriously.

Charlie laughed, which was what I was going for. He just seemed so sad- I had to do something about it. He grinned at me and squeezed my shoulder- his way of thanks.

"Dad!" a distinctly familiar voice exclaimed, followed by racing footsteps.

I looked up to see Bella's brother running towards us. Jasper was tall, lean, but pretty muscular. He had curled, blonde hair- which he'd gotten from their mother, Renee. His eyes were crystal blue- also from Renee.

"I came as fast I could," he said as he stopped in front of us, leaning down on his knees to catch his breath. "How is she?"

The creepy feeling I always got when I saw Jasper returned and I stood, growing uncomfortable with his closeness.

"Where are ya goin', Jake?" Charlie asked, pausing in the middle of his retelling, looking over Jasper's shoulder.

Jasper turned to look at me as well, giving just me a small smirk and a glint of something I couldn't quite place entered his eyes. "Scared?" he mouthed, his expression something wicked.

Remaining expressionless, I told Charlie was getting some fresh air. Jasper's single mouthed word rang through my head like he'd screamed it. What would I be scared of? _Him_? But... _why_? Did he know of this creepy feeling I got around him? How could he?

I paced outside the hospital, pondering this. My clothes were beginning to dry and stick uncomfortably to every crevice of my body. I walked stiffly, almost unconsciously moving out of other peoples' way.

There was just something about Jasper that set off some unsettling signal within me. I couldn't pinpoint what it was but it scared me shitless.

"Jacob," Charlie snapped me out of my thoughts, "Bella's finally out of surgery." He urgently hurried back inside.

I followed quickly, putting Jasper out of my mind for the time being. Bella was my main priority right now.

"Swan family?" the doctor inquired and I was stunned by his beauty. He looked more like he belonged in Hollywood than the small, rainy town of Forks.

"That's us," Charlie answered and I felt warmed that he decided to include me in the family.

They shook hands, the doctor nodding with a happy face- so I guessed Bella was okay. "My name is Carlisle Cullen and Miss Isabella did great in surgery. You may see her now. So if you'd just follow me." He turned and started walking.

Something about his name rung a bell...

We followed. I was barely able to keep up with his fast-paced talking as he rattled off his observations of Bella. I could only catch concussion and stitches and those weren't two very good words.

"But there's no need to worry because she'll be just fine to go home whenever you're ready," Dr. Cullen finished, stopping at a room.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," Charlie said appreciatively as Jasper entered.

"No need for thanks." Dr. Cullen brushed it off then turned to walk away.

As Charlie spoke the doctor's name, I realized this was quite possibly Edward's dad. I was shocked and more than a little freaked. I quickly entered the room behind Charlie, knowing it was impossible for him to know me but thinking he would be able to read my mind.

Bella looked like crap. Smiling crap- but crap all the same. She had a leg cast, a line of stitches above her eyebrow, her cheek was swollen, and what little skin of her wrists that I could see was bruised.

Jasper hovered over her, protective. Charlie was at her other side, clutching onto her hand. They were all talking and I didn't interfere, hating to intrude on the little family moment.

"Jacob!" Bella exclaimed, seeming surprised but happy to see me. She waved me over. "So... how was he?" she asked, winking, as I walked over, reluctantly standing beside Jasper.

I rolled my eyes, chuckling lightly and shaking my head. I patted the knee that wasn't broken. "I can't believe you're worrying about my social life _now._" I was still chuckling incredulously.

Bella shrugged, suddenly becoming interested with a small scratch on her ring finger. She obviously didn't want to bring up what had happened- and I didn't blame her.

"He was amazing," I said quietly, grasping her offered hand. Her eyes brightened at the information. "He was beyond amazing," I whispered, my voice soothing.

She smiled softly and squeezed my hand. "I knew he would be." She smirked gently.

I rolled my eyes, cracking a grin. "And you're always right. You little psychic." I brushed my finger over her nose like she was a baby and had just done something cute.

"Who's this amazing he?" Jasper inquired, too innocent in his curiosity.

I looked over at him and he gave me a smile. I had completely forgotten he was there and I suddenly had the feeling I was digging my own grave. "N-"

Bella cut me off, grabbing Jasper's attention. "Jacob's current love interest."

I gave her a look that she didn't catch. I had another feeling Bella was helping me dig my grave.

"Oh, really," Jasper murmured with polite interest, glancing at me from the corner of his steel eyes.

A silence fell upon the room, then Charlie spoke up, "The doctor says you can leave."

Bella looked relieved. "Thank, _god_. I can't stand hospitals and I'm getting the heebie-jeebies from this place." She shivered for dramatic effect.

A friendly nurse came in and helped Bella dress. She told us Bella would need to use crutches and Charlie paid for the hospital visit. I hated that Bella would be condemned to these metal sticks along with me but Bella was just tickled by this fact.

"It's just so cool! We're best friends and we each have to use crutches!" Bella laughed breathlessly. She wasn't used to the amount of energy required to work crutches for long periods of time.

"Bella," Jasper snapped. "This is _not_ cool." His tone was harsh but then it lightened instantly. "You're hurt. There's nothing cool about being in pain."

Bella seemed startled. "But I'm not in pain," she murmured softly. She appeared oddly timid around Jasper, like a kitten meeting a friendly but humongous and slobbery dog.

But I wasn't all that sure of _this_ dog's friendliness...

I was growing more and more confused about Jasper by the minute. The way he was acting was entirely strange and unexplained.

Bella and Jasper continued to talk about mundane things like nothing had ever occurred. I pondered my thoughts, wondering if I was just being paranoid or if there was truly something odd going on between the two.

We paused at the curve, beneath the overhang of the hospital. Charlie had gone ahead to get the car so Bella wouldn't have to walk the whole way.

I stroked Bella's hair softly, patting it down in a few places where cowlicks had popped up. She leaned into my hand the best she could given her predicament. I kissed her forehead.

"Is this about to end in goodbye? I don't want you to leave..." she whispered, sounding sad.

I laughed, my hand gently combing through a knot. "Don't you want to catch up with your brother?" I asked, nodding in the general direction of where he stood, farther down the sidewalk, smoking a cigarette, but not looking at him.

He obviously hadn't read the nonsmoking sign...

Her eyes still looked sad. "You can be there while we catch up..." She pleaded me with soft brown eyes.

I smiled gently, using my thumb to smooth out the worry wrinkles in between her eyebrows. "I'll meet you at your house. I just need to drop by my own real quick and change out of these soaking wet clothes." I chuckled lightly, gesturing to my body which was drying and becoming crusty.

Bella cracked a smile, relaxing me, and laughed. "I was wondering why you were all wet," she said thoughtfully.

I shook my head. "Long story," I said simply then promised, "I'll see you in a little while."

"See ya, Jake." She waved as I walked off into the parking lot.

I chanced a glance at Jasper. I was taken aback by his glaring eyes, hard as steel. I quickly turned around, confused and, if I was being truthful, a little shaken.

I just couldn't understand what I'd done.

I quickly made my way home, hating how I distinctly remembered taking this route many a time before, during, and after I'd had my leg amputated. I remembered the searing pain I'd had in my leg. I remembered being knocked out cold then waking up to find myself missing a leg. I remembered the lengthy depression I'd gone through afterward and how my life was never the same again.

I shook the thoughts from my mind, pulling into my empty driveway. I took a glance around, hoping vainly my father's or mother's car would be parked at the edge of the lawn, partly intruding on the space other people used to drive. A single car passed but none were parked.

Sighing heavily, I softly shut my car door. I unlocked the front door, suddenly feeling tired for an unknown reason. I sluggishly moved to my room, grabbing some comfortable clothes, then entering the bathroom farther down the hall.

As I was stripping, a wrinkled piece of paper peaked out of my pocket. Curious, I bent over and plucked it out.

_Stranger_ was the title and a flood of memories hit me straight on as I read over the lyrics and notes I'd written- all with Edward in mind.

_Turn around,  
Turn around and fix your eye in my direction  
So there is a connection.  
Now I can't speak,  
I can't make a sound to somehow capture your attention  
I'm staring at perfection._

Take a look at me so you can see  
How beautiful you are.

You call me a stranger, I say I'm a danger,  
But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight.  
I'm broken, abandoned; you are an angel  
Making all my dreams come true tonight.

I'm confident,  
But I can't pretend I wasn't terrified to meet you.  
I knew you could see right through me  
I saw my life flash right before my very eyes  
And any chance what we turn into  
I was hoping that you could see

Take a look at me so you can see...

You call me a stranger, I say I'm a danger,  
But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight.  
I'm broken, abandoned; you are an angel  
Making all my dreams come true tonight.

You are an angel  
Making all my dreams come true tonight.

Take a look at me so you can see  
How beautiful you are...

Your beauty seems so far away  
I'd have to write a thousand songs  
To make you comprehend how beautiful you are.  
I know that I can't make you stay  
But I would give my final breath  
To make you understand how beautiful you are.  
Understand how beautiful you are.

You call me a stranger, I say I'm a danger  
But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight.  
I'm broken, abandoned; you are an angel  
Making all my dreams come true tonight.

_You call me a stranger...  
I say I'm a danger...  
You call me a stranger..._

I smiled at the words, Edward consuming my ever thought. Before now, before I had read these words, I had actually begun to think he was merely a beautiful dream. He seemed to good to be true.

But, now that I think about it, I couldn't have ever began to imagine his wonderful smell no cologne could own up to; I couldn't have made up that beautifully crooked smile; I couldn't have dreamed up, so vividly, the feel of his lips on mine.

My mind quickly went to the gutter as I thought of his soft lips and toned body.

I ran the water, making sure it was just hot enough, trying to ignore my sudden problem down below. As I stepped in, I imagined Edward in here with me. I groaned lowly as I grabbed myself, slowly pumping. I imagined his beautiful hands replacing mine, kissing me passionately. I could almost see his hooded green eyes, blazing with lust as he went down on his knees...

I came quickly and then grew embarrassed that I couldn't hold out any longer. I leaned heavily onto the wall, gasping to catch my breath.

_How could something so wrong, feel so right?_ I wondered to myself, forcing myself to question the only thing I've ever known my whole entire life. _Was it... was it really all that wrong to love a guy? To lust after a guy? _I, honest to goodness, didn't know.


End file.
